The present invention generally relates to jewelry loupes and scopes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hand-held gemstone viewing scope that allows viewing of laser-marked inscriptions of diamonds and other gemstones.
The process of using a laser to mark jewelry with inscriptions, certificate numbers, brand names, messages, etc. on the edge of diamonds and other gemstones has existed for a few years. Currently, the most common method for viewing and verifying the laser-mark inscription on the gemstone is to use a 10xc3x97 power jewelers loupe. However, the text height of the laser inscription can be as small as 8 microns in height. Such jewelers loupes provide only minimal readability. It is also extremely difficult to locate and study the gemstone relative to the magnifying loupe, while holding the stone in one hand and the jewelers loupe in the other hand. This is particularly difficult for untrained individuals, such as consumers of jewelry.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a viewing scope which accommodates a loose gemstone or ring so that the laser inscriptions can be easily located and discerned. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a hand-held gemstone viewing scope that allows a user thereof to easily locate, discern and view laser-marked inscriptions of diamonds, gemstones and the like. The viewing scope generally comprises a base and a viewer movably associated with the base and housing a lens. A platform is rotatably connected to a top end of the base and configured to adjustably mount a gemstone or ring in line with the lens. A gemstone and laser inscription is determined by mounting the ring or gemstone to the platform and moving the viewer to focus the lens on the gemstone. The platform is rotated, thus rotating the gemstone, until the gem inscription is located.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, an armature is attached to the base and extends above the base to define the viewer. Preferably, the armature includes a spring-loaded pin extending into the base and slidable with respect to the base for moving the armature relative to the base to focus the lens on the gemstone.
The platform typically comprises a ring platform having an inner circumferential channel that accepts an outer flange extending from the top end of the base so as to be rotatably connected to the base. A mounting member comprising a cushion is disposed within the ring platform. A ring-accepting slot is formed in the cushion for supporting the ring or mounted gemstone.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.